Winter Nights and Demon Fights
by Lolabel
Summary: Kagome leaves, InuYasha panics and Sesshomaru actually gives good advice to his brother? A fic you need to read to believe. Rated pg-13 to be safe... COMPLETE! Disclaimer: Any characters from the show arent mine, others are.
1. Down the Well forever

This is my first fic, I hope you like it, now everyone can stop bugging me to make a fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.  
  
Chapter 1- Down the Well forever...  
  
It was a cold and chilly night, Kagome slept in her sleeping bag and InuYasha was up in a tree. They had defeated Naraku a week ago, Sango and Miroku had gone back to Sango's old village, and Shippou had gone with them, for safety reasons...  
  
"InuYasha?" Kagome whispered.  
  
"What! What is it Kagome, why are you still up?" InuYasha called down to the young miko.  
  
"Well I was wondering, what are you thinking about?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, um, well I was thinking about, well I don't know really..." InuYasha said quietly.  
  
"Oh, well then, good night." Kagome answered.  
  
"Night, Kagome." InuYasha said softly.  
  
The morning came and Kagome took the finished Shikon No Tama from her neck. She held it in her hands, then noticed InuYasha looking at her, "InuYasha, come here." He grumbled and sat down next to her.  
  
"What is it..." He began, then stopped as he noticed Kagome reach for his neck. Slowly she closed her fingers around his necklace, his 'sit' necklace. She pulled it over his head slowly and whispered, "You don't need this anymore..." Then she took the necklace and put it in her backpack. In her lap the Shikon Jewel was glowing, she picked it up, kneeled in front of InuYasha and slipped the Jewel over his head.  
  
"It's yours now, InuYasha," she said, her eyes starting to tear.  
  
He started to argue but she put her finger to his lips to quiet him. She stood up picked up her backpack and said slowly, "InuYasha, I love you, and before I go back home forever, I want you to have the Shikon No Tama. Don't argue with me, my minds made up. I'm going home, tell everyone else I'll miss them very much, goodbye InuYasha." She leaned in toward him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He was stunned, Kagome was leaving him. She wasn't coming back, this was his worst fear, he began to panic.  
  
"Ka...Kag...Kagome! You can't leave me." He shouted.  
  
She started crying and ran to the well jumped in, before he could say another word, she was gone. She had never seen him so upset, he wasn't mad, he had actually shown his feelings, she couldn't bear to sit there anymore, so she left and in the temple at her house in her own time, Kagome Higurashi sank down to the floor and cried.  
  
Back in Feudal Japan  
  
InuYasha was even more stunned by this action, and for the first time since his human mother died, he cried. He didn't know what to do, he was at a loss for words, so as best as he could over the next few days, he walked silently over to Sango's old village. The village was overgrown now with trees and flowers and burned down houses and pieces of wood here and there. Shippou noticed InuYasha first and ran to him looking for Kagome.  
  
"InuYasha, where's Kagome?" the small kitsune asked.  
  
He shook his head. Sadly Shippou hugged Kirara who had appeared beside him. She mewed softly, her eyes full of sorrow. Sango and Miroku then too saw InuYasha and were about to call out to him when the noticed the sad state of the kitsune and Kirara. They walked over to InuYasha and seeing the Jewel around his neck and not his 'sit' necklace, they knew Kagome had gone home, and did not intend to return. A few silent moments passed and from nowhere a small little girl came into view. They knew the girl well, her name was Rin. Always near Rin, was InuYasha's full demon brother, Sesshomaru.  
  
"Hey little brother, why the long face, hmm?" Sesshomaru taunted.  
  
"I'm not in a good mood right now big brother." InuYasha spat. He said 'big brother' with such a disgust he seemed like he was going to pounce on someone any second now. Rin tugged on Sesshomaru's sleeve and he bent down, then she whispered something into his ear, he nodded.  
  
"Rin would like to know where Kagome is, she likes to play with her." He asked, saying the word play like it was some disgusting creature. InuYasha, Sango, and Miroku looked at the floor, saying nothing. Rin started to get upset and tugged on Sesshomaru's shoulder again.  
  
"Rin asks if Kagome left." He said. InuYasha looked up into his brothers eyes and Sesshomaru was shocked to see his brother was crying.  
  
"So, the miko is gone? You loved her didn't you, a human, disgusting. By the looks of your neck, she gave you the Jewel as well. Rin, Kagome's gone, let's leave as well."  
  
Rin realized this and she just sat down next to Jaken and cried herself out. Sesshomaru felt bad for the small girl, after all had he not saved a human? Had he not taken a human into his care? He had, and secretly he had fell in love with this human.  
  
"InuYasha! You look pitiful, stop, if you miss her so much, go get her back, you have the Shikon No Tama, together you can wish for happiness or some other stupid thing like that. Besides your making Rin upset. For her sake and yours go get Kagome, brother." He said fondly. Everyone was shocked at Sesshomaru's kindness. InuYasha didn't respond he rushed to the Bone Eater's well! He shouted Kagome before he jumped in.  
  
Back in Kagome's Time  
  
After crying for a bit, Kagome spent the next few days sulking around her house, since it was summer and she graduated already, she didn't have to worry about school. Sota, her little brother got worried, she turned pale and wouldn't eat. Her mother, got worried as well. This wasn't good for her, she then said to her one day, "Kagome, you need to get over it, let's go on a vacation for a weekend. We can goto the beach and visit your cousins, okay? When we come back, I can teach you more about being a miko okay?" Kagome nodded solemnly.  
  
A few days later...  
  
Kagome feeling a little better started to train her miko powers, since she had already graduated from school she had all the time in the world, at least that's what she thought. During her meditation session someone barged into the house, she heard her mom downstairs trying to get the person to leave. Soon someone was barging up the steps and then her door went flying open, standing in the doorway was someone she thought she'd never see again...  
  
((What do you think huh? It's my first fic, I want reviews! Don't worry it's not over yet, I didn't say the end... hehe!)) 


	2. Three Birthday Gifts

Does anyone know how to get that stupid auto response to stop, every time someone reviews I get an email, it's making me angry, does anyone know how to fix it. It's driving me crazy omg... anyway I'll let you read now...I hope I didn't scare anyone...hehe...  
  
Chapter 2- Three Birthday Gifts  
  
Standing in her doorway was someone she thought she'd never see again, INUYASHA! She gasped, he was real, and she went over and touched his face. He stared at her sternly, then smiling he grabbed her in his arms and hugged her tightly. He thought if he let go she might disappear, so slowly he let go and to his relief she didn't disappear. Kagome looked him over after the hug; he still had his fire rat gi on. He was smiling and his ears were twitching, she reached up and scratched them. He was very content at that moment and he sat down on her bed, she sat down next to him, he was about to say something when Kagome's mom knocked on the door and peeked in, "Kagome dear, didn't I tell you he'd be back." Kagome nodded, her mom left and Kagome stared into InuYasha's eyes.  
  
Before either of them knew what was happening, InuYasha was kissing Kagome, Kagome was kissing back, and they were passionately embracing each other. Neither one wanted to let go of the other, and then Kagome realized something, it was her 20th birthday!! InuYasha noticed the excitement on her face and smiled, "Kagome, my love, on your 20th birthday, I have 2 surprises for you." He stopped and turned bright red. Kagome wondered what gifts he could have for her, him being here was enough for her.  
  
"First, if you agree to my second gift, you may have one wish from the Shikon No Tama. Second, Kagome Higurashi, I love you, and it took me till the moment you left to realize it. So, Kagome, will you, will you, will you marry me?" InuYasha sputtered.  
  
"Of course! Your not joking right, you're really standing in front of me, this isn't a dream??" Kagome said very loudly, smiling so much it looked like her face might get stuck like that. InuYasha only nodded. Then they hugged each other and didn't let go for a many minutes.  
  
"Now for your wish, I told you, one wish if you accepted my second gift." InuYasha grinned and held out the Shikon No Tama. Kagome realized what a sacrifice InuYasha had made; by giving her the jewel he wouldn't become full demon, maybe he still could, if her idea worked.  
  
"Okay, Shikon No Tama, I wish that both me and InuYasha could both turn from human to half-demon to full demon if we shout specifically which form we want to take." Kagome told the Jewel. It started to glow then floated in the air and with a slight 'pop' sound, the Jewel disappeared.  
  
InuYasha was speechless, Kagome said, "Let's test it, HANYOU!" Suddenly Kagome was engulfed in a bright light and when the light was gone InuYasha stared at Kagome. Kagome now stood in front of InuYasha wearing an outfit like Kikyo's, her hair was jet black and went down as fair as her waist, it was tied together in the back by one blue ribbon. Her ears on top of her head twitched, her fangs were white, and her nails were long and sharp. She smiled and you could see she was very pleased, "InuYasha, you try."  
  
"YOUKAI!" InuYasha shouted. Soon InuYasha's hair grew about half a foot longer, then his eyes turned red, his ears twitched, his nails grew a little longer and his fangs became sharper. He was pleased as well. As soon as they were satisfied, Kagome became human again and InuYasha became hanyou.  
  
"KAGOME! I heard someone yelling, are you okay?" Kagome's mother asked coming into the room.  
  
"Mom, I'm fine, I have so much to tell you, let's go downstairs and I'll make tea and we can talk about it okay? InuYasha you should head back to the Feudal Era." Kagome said.  
  
"No, I'm staying here with you." InuYasha said, grabbing her and holding her with his arm around her waist.  
  
Kagome's mother just walked downstairs while Kagome and InuYasha followed. Her mother sat down at the table and InuYasha pulled up a chair next to her while Kagome set out cups and boiled water. When the tea was made, Kagome sat down next to InuYasha. Kagome had never told her mother the whole story about Feudal Japan and InuYasha, so she started now.  
  
Many hours later...  
  
After a few hours Kagome was done, with InuYasha's help she had done a pretty accurate job of telling her mom everything up until that very minute. Kagome sat quietly letting all that information seep into her mom's mind, letting her register what had happened. Her mother looked weary and tired but she smiled at her and said, "Well Kagome, it's easy to see where your heart lies, so why don't you stay here for awhile and we can have a wedding here, then you two can go back to the Feudal Era and live there, Kagome you need to come visit me once in awhile okay?"  
  
"Anything you want, Mom." Kagome replied, turning her head toward InuYasha "Is that okay, Yasha?"  
  
InuYasha startled by his new nickname said, "Sure, Kagome."  
  
With that said over the next few days Kagome and her mom planned the wedding, while InuYasha went back into Feudal Japan to talk to Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and even Sesshomaru. It was decided that Miroku and Sango would come to Kagome's time to see the wedding, while Shippou would watch Kirara and stay with Rin and Sesshomaru. To InuYasha, it was weird to talk civilly with his brother, but then, some many things had changed, so why shouldn't his brother?  
  
((You all are probably wondering how InuYasha got back through the well, right? Well, even though the actual jewel was gone, the essence of it was in InuYasha's and Kagome's souls; allowing them to freely pass back and forth through the well.))  
  
The Wedding Day...  
  
InuYasha squirmed nervously in his tux. Miroku also squirmed in his; he had gotten tricked into being InuYasha's best man, whatever that was. ((Remember they come from Feudal Japan I don't think they had weddings like ours back then.)) Kagome had picked their tuxedos. InuYasha had a black one with a red tie; Miroku had the same with a blue tie. Sango was helping Kagome into her kimono; which was a gorgeous white kimono with silver lace around the sleeves and the hem of her kimono. Sango's kimono was red and white to honor the miko bride. ((I don't know about Japanese weddings so I'm doing it the way I think it should go.)) InuYasha was waiting nervously near the priestess, (they chose a girl because Kagome was a miko in training), when he saw Kagome looking so beautiful he almost fainted, man, dogs really do gawk over girls, sheesh. ((Sorry just a little humor, hehe ^_^)) Then they said their vows to each other and InuYasha lifted the veil from his bride's eyes, and leaned toward her, she leaned toward him, and they kissed each other, their first kiss as a married couple. The next few weeks passed in a daze for Kagome, she slept near the person whom she loved most in the entire world, InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha was the happiest he'd ever been in his life, he had Kagome to himself, and she was all his, finally, no one else could claim her. When he thought about people that tried to claim Kagome the first person he thought of was Koga. Damn that Koga. Oh well, Kagome was all his now, and it was their honey moon, they were staying in a nice hotel in the States, let's see, I think they are staying in Hawaii. ((I like Hawaii.))  
  
That night InuYasha held Kagome close to him, Kagome turned her head slightly so she could see his face, it was smiling, she knew instantly he wasn't sleeping. She turned herself so her face was up against his, she kissed him and he kissed back passionately, he hugged her closer to him. They both knew what was coming, ((I'm sure you all know too... hehe...)) moaning sounds could be heard from outside their bedroom door.  
  
When they came back from their honeymoon...  
  
They were packing and getting ready, but then Kagome suddenly fell ill. When they went to the doctor they had some surprising news, and that's when Kagome got her 3rd birthday present, Kagome was going to have a child.  
  
((Hope you like the fact their aint no 'cliffies', that's the way someone who reviewed my stories put it... neway, I'll try to get the next chapter up as fast as possible. 


	3. An unexpected guest…

Wee! I'm so glad you all love my fic so much, ^_^, neway, thx to ShadowRenaman for the tip on stopping review emails it really helped! Anyway, since you all are so eager to read, I give you chapter 3...  
  
Chapter 3- An unexpected guest...  
  
After InuYasha and Kagome moved back to Feudal Japan, the two decided they should find a permanent house to live in. It was also decided that the monk and the exterminator should have a house right next to them. Shippou would live with InuYasha and Kagome because he thought of the miko as his mother. During the time they were deciding this Sango and Miroku spoke up and told them they were going to be married, it took true love to show them that they were meant to be. ((Omg, I know that was so like cliché, and lame... but it works... hehe)) So they built two houses deep in the forest, and Kagome cast a special miko spell to only allow the owners and their blood relatives in, yes, that means Sesshomaru too, oh and of course Rin was allowed in.  
  
InuYasha became more and more worried about Kagome over the passing monthes. When the time came for the child to be born, he went into a frenzy and got Sango. ((I know he wouldn't do that but hey, it's my world, you just live in it.)) The little hanyou child was a girl, and they decided to name her Mai. InuYasha was so thrilled that he couldn't keep himself from screaming with happiness. Kagome was happy that he was happy and everything seemed wonderful.  
  
4 years later...  
  
Happy Birthday Mai! It was Mai's fourth birthday; she was all smiling and happy-like. Mai's hair turned out black like her mothers, but her eyes were golden like her fathers. For a 4 year old she was pretty strong, the small little fangs in her mouth shown white, and her nails weren't long enough to hurt anyone yet, but she could still pounce on her father and bite his ear for fun. Mai was also very smart, she could read and write already as Kagome had insisted on teaching her.  
  
She got all kinds of gifts, like a kimono, and hair barrette's, but her favorite thing was a necklace her mother gave her, it was her father's old 'sit' necklace, he grimaced as her remembered the necklace. On Mai it could do no harm and she loved it so, it was her mother's favorite possession; so for her to receive it was like someone giving you the key to Fort Knox, seriously.  
  
Soon it was nighttime and it was getting cold, winter was coming to an end, but it refused to go without a bang. BANG! Someone was knocking on the door, Kagome went to answer it and was shocked at who was standing in front of her, Sesshomaru carrying Rin in his arms, since a storm was brewing she let them in quickly.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" InuYasha asked confused, "Why did you let him in Kagome?" She pointed to Rin; InuYasha noticed how pale the girl was.  
  
"Can you help her Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked with concern in his voice.  
  
"I can try." She answered then began to set up Rin. She put her on their couch, and put a blanket over her, Rin was unconscious so she was very careful. She took a hot cloth and put it on her forehead, then forced some tea into her. While Kagome was helping Rin, Sesshomaru and InuYasha were having a 'brotherly' chat.  
  
"InuYasha, I see no reason for us to fight anymore, you clearly have outdone me, and you have a family and a home. All I have is girl who loves me and a frog-guy that's scared of me." Sesshomaru said.  
  
Even though InuYasha couldn't believe his ears he said, "Yes Sesshomaru, you are right. Why not build a house next to us and marry Rin. She's 18 you know, you can marry her."  
  
"I think I will, thank you InuYasha." Sesshomaru said kindly.  
  
((You think I forgot something, like maybe Miroku and Sango?))  
  
At Miroku and Sango's house while all this was going on...  
  
Sango was making the house warmer by means of this heat-thing Kagome brought from home with her. Miroku made dinner and then realized how perfect his life was; he had a beautiful wife, a son, whose name is Tominari. Tominari is the same age as Mai. He was just so busy training he had never met Mai, training to be a monk and a demon-exterminator like his parents. He had short black hair, shining brown eyes, and an outfit that resembled, Kohaku's in blue. So after dinner they went to sleep unknowing of the danger that was near and far. ((BTW, if you didn't realize it Mai and Tominari are the names of the bf and gf in .hack liminality.))  
  
Morning at InuYasha's house...  
  
Sesshomaru weathered the storm and built his house, the miko put the same barrier around it. Rin was awake now and she was doing much better. Mai was interested in the two people in her home, and shyly went over to ask Sesshomaru who he was.  
  
"Um... big person in my living room, who...who... is you?" Mai stuttered.  
  
"Hello Mai. I'm your uncle Sesshomaru." He answered politely.  
  
"Wow, I didn't know I had an uncle." She said happily and hugged him lightly. He smiled slightly. This life was going great, and surprisingly enough the miko's barrier didn't allow demons in. Everyone decided to take a trip to see Kagome's mother and Sesshomaru would watch the houses with Rin and Shippou and Kirara.  
  
In Kagome's time...  
  
Her mother was so thrilled to see everyone she made a big dinner.  
  
"Wow Mai, you've grown so much." She told Mai.  
  
"Thanks grandma." Mai answered.  
  
Soon everyone was eating and talking and being happy. Since they were staying for the weekend, the kids would sleep in 'grandma's' room, Sango and Miroku in the guest room, and InuYasha and Kagome in her room. Everyone slept very well, and they were all very chatty in the morning. After many goodbyes and a few cookies they were back in Feudal Japan. ((I'll skip the next few years because they are boring.))  
  
6 years later...  
  
Mai was ten, so was Tominari. Mai had finally met Tominari and she was pleased, she had someone to play with, and that someone was cute, but she kept that thought to herself. ((hehe.)) By that time Rin also had a child, she had married Sesshomaru and had 2 children, Kenji (boy), and Kari (girl). Also by then Mai noticed her mother was getting bigger and realized she was going to have a sibling. She was even happier. Everyone was getting along great, but remember the saying, it's always darkest before dawn, and although it seemed like 'dawn', it hadn't gotten 'dark' yet.  
  
Then it got really dark, someone who should've been dead came back to haunt them, Naraku was back, and he wasn't happy. He easily made it through the barrier, and realizing the Jewel was gone he was furious, he reached out his arm and before anyone knew it, he had grabbed Kagome. InuYasha shouted, "YOUKAI!" So did Kagome and although she was with child she still fought until InuYasha made her go inside with the children and Rin, everyone else stayed out to fight.  
  
Things weren't looking good, they were losing, Kagome watched with Rin from inside her house and began to cry, but since she was a miko, and a powerful one at that her tears were powerful. The tears flowed at Kagome's will to power up her friends and loved ones. Mai was itching to help her father because she had gained some miko powers from her mother, but Kagome wouldn't let her go.  
  
InuYasha felt himself get stronger and noticed Kagome was crying, this made him mad and with all his fury he tried to find Tetsaiga's hidden power, he began pulling his mind from reality to search for the Wind Scar. As he was looking the others defended him knowing exactly what he was doing. Then an arrow whizzed past them from the house, it was a purifying arrow from Kagome, it weakened him enough for the Wind Scar to kill him for good this time but he wasn't having a lot of luck finding it. Things were getting real ugly, real fast.  
  
((I know, I know, you hate cliffies, but come on can you blame me, I like cliffhangers and you guys probably wont get the next part till next weekend cuz I have school, so sorry, but deal with it, muhahaa I'm so evil, hope you can wait, if your nice I might make another chapter tomorrow.)) 


	4. The beginning of the end

Hey, Minty, sorry bout the cliffie, and define going way to fast? Are they too short? Well, I hope this one isn't, cuz the other fics were 3 microsoft word pages long, I'll try to make this one at least 4 ½ if I can. I'm so happy you all love it, and um if by fast u mean the story seems like it's going to quick then you still don't realize the plans I have for this fic... muhahaha! Enjoy...  
  
Chapter 4- The beginning of the end...  
  
Kagome had let the arrow fly to his heart and Naraku stood still, his energy draining. Kagome was standing outside, it started to rain and she became drenched. She stood there, her hair dripping water, her face soaked, her clothes dirty and wet, her shoes muddy. InuYasha turned to look at her, he was losing it and his beautiful wife stood there calmly staring back at him, she moved her lips, but he couldn't hear her, come to think of it, he couldn't hear anything. He screamed, no one took notice, although weak, Naraku had enough power to play mind games. InuYasha rubbed water from his eyes and blinked a few times, a vortex of wind had appeared behind Naraku, hi found the vortex's weak point and slashed the Tetsaiga at it. Naraku's head flew off, and dispersed, as well as the rest of his body.  
  
InuYasha felt himself get pulled down and he freaked. He almost slashed Kagome in the face! She was hugging him, "InuYasha! You did it! I was worried, poor Mai, she was fretting, she kept asking me if daddy was going to die, and I told her I wouldn't let him, then she smiled at me." InuYasha smiled at this and took a deep breath. Mai came running outside, and even though it was raining she didn't trip and ran right into InuYasha's arms screaming 'daddy'. InuYasha picked her up and held her close to him, Mai was happy and hugged onto his neck, refusing to let him go. Kagome went over and tapped Mai on the shoulder, Mai turned around, and jumped out of her father's arms into her mothers, Kagome hugged her daughter tightly and whispered in her ear, 'what did I tell you, hmm?'  
  
"Mai, Tominari, why don't you all have a sleepover at my house tonight, eh? You can play with Kenji and Kari." Rin suggested. The 4 children yelled happily and Mai and Tominari proceeded to beg their parents to let them go. All six parents laughing, Rin herded the 4 children into her house, the other 4 parents thanked her and went into InuYasha's house to discuss what had just happened privately, before they began Sesshomaru walked in and included himself into the conversation.  
  
"That was weird, Naraku showing up again." Sango said first.  
  
"I know why, last time, don't you remember, ((I didn't see it so I don't know, I'm making something up)) last time we got rid of him, a small piece of his soul remained. We thought nothing of it, so we just let it go." Miroku said hesitantly.  
  
'That wasn't smart little brother." Sesshomaru put in.  
  
"Yes, I know, and I put you Kagome and our unborn child in danger, I'm sorry." InuYasha said leaning his head on her shoulder.  
  
"InuYasha, it's okay, the baby is fine, right?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, I suppose you and the child are fine, but I'm still sorry." InuYasha said his eyes becoming big and puppy-ish.  
  
"InuYasha," Kagome started, then Kagome starting breathing hard, the towel she had put on her shoulders dropped away. Sango knew what was going on and shooed the men out of the room.  
  
"Kagome's giving birth InuYasha?" Miroku and Sesshomaru asked at the same time. InuYasha could only nod. Many screams and hours later Kagome had a son. InuYasha came into the room to look at his son, Miroku and Sesshomaru looked as well and both asked his name, "If it's okay with Kagome his name will be Kaite. ((pronounced, kai-eat-tay.)) Kagome nodded then fell asleep. "She was tired." Sango said. InuYasha carried her upstairs and put her under the covers of their bed and pulled the blanket over her, then he let Sango take hold of Kaite. They discussed Naraku a little more and then everyone else 'cept for Sango went home.  
  
2 years later...  
  
Kaite and Mai became best friends, they had so much fun, even though Kaite was only a baby and Mai was 12. All the children loved to play with each and have fun, Mai always made sure Kaite never got left out. Kagome was surprised at how much Mai cared for her brother. InuYasha got bored at fought with his brother to keep his skills sharp in case he needed them. Kagome couldn't be happier. Everyone forgot all about the Naraku incident but it wasn't over yet.  
  
In Naraku's castle far away...  
  
"Poor Naraku, when you kindled my distrust for InuYasha, I fell in love with you and I vowed to help you no matter what, and although you're dead, I'll help you kill them all, we will kidnap Kaite. How devastated InuYasha will be, oh well, then we can kill her." A shadowed woman laughed maniacally. A small dragon flew up to the woman and in her hands the soul- bringing dragon dropped Naraku's soul into her hands, she continued talking to the little ball of light about how she would torture InuYasha.  
  
Back near everyone's houses...  
  
"Shippou's back!" yelled Kagome. Shippou had gone to Kaede for a little bit, but now he was back. Shippou was older now, 5 years older then Kari, Kenji, Mai and Tominari. So he seemed a little bigger when he came back, but when he came back he wasn't just bigger he was insane.  
  
"KIKYO!" Shippou shouted, then the little kitsune went crazy, the normally sane kitsune had lost his little mind.  
  
Miroku whacked him on the head with his staff, and in a droning voice told Shippou to tell them everything he could remember about the last week. "Yessir. Well, after I left all of you and headed to Kaede's Kikyo came. She told me to follow her and be her slave and so I trained with her for the last week, she told me many things but they are secrets I can't tell you." The kitsune droned.  
  
"SHIPPOU! Tell me now, what did she tell you, tell us, you can trust us we won't tell." Miroku whacked the kitsune again.  
  
"Promise?" the kitsune asked. Everyone nodded and the kitsune lowered his voice, "She's going to kidnap Kaite and then Mai will follow and InuYasha and Kagome will follow them and then she'll kill the children and then kill InuYasha and torture Kagome."  
  
When the small kitsune finished they all gasped, this wasn't good. InuYasha couldn't believe his ears; luckily his children were inside playing with everyone else. Kagome was in so much shock, she fainted. InuYasha picked her up and in his arms brought her inside and tucked her away in their bedroom. He came back outside and saw that his brother, his brother's wife and his friends were talking quietly. Miroku had grabbed the kitsune by his collar and hadn't let go; he was trying to pry more info from the poor fox child.  
  
"Shippou, where is Kikyo?" Miroku asked kindly.  
  
"I'm not sure." The kitsune answered.  
  
"Could you take us there?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Maybe." The kitsune said, getting annoyed.  
  
"Could you take us there?" Miroku asked again. Miroku held the kitsune by his tail now.  
  
"Yes, yes! Put me down." The kitsune said eagerly.  
  
"Miroku don't kill him." Sango said softly.  
  
"Fine." Miroku said dropping him.  
  
"Owww!" said the moaning kitsune.  
  
"It isn't his fault, don't be so hard." Spoke up Rin.  
  
"Yes, Rin is right Miroku, what could a child do against Kikyo?" Sesshomaru added, putting his arm around his wife's shoulder.  
  
"Nothing, no one could've done anything, because its obvious she put a spell on him that hasn't worn off yet, but we best move fast, when the spell wears off, he wont remember a thing." InuYasha said irritably, then continuing he said, "I left a note for Kagome and I told all the pups and Tominari we were going out and to behave for Kagome."  
  
"Good idea, Rin you stay too." Sesshomaru said.  
  
Rin knew better then to argue right now, and in case Kikyo came here, she'd be with Kagome to help. She went into InuYasha's house and he heard the kids asking her all sorts of things.  
  
"Let's go." InuYasha said.  
  
They were off, following the kitsune, he weaved in and out of trees and many villages. At nightfall they reached someplace that was on a big hill. Everyone remembered very well where they were, Naraku's castle.  
  
((Another cliffie, am I getting you all annoyed yet?)) 


	5. Kaite's Fate

((Sorry everyone for the delay, I've been so busy. Okay everyone, you can all put the sharp objects down now.... Waa! Anyway I forgot the old plot I had planned, so I made another one up, hope its better. I give a shout to all my Neopet friends, specially Nina. Hehe, hey Nina you did it to me, so this is what you get for telling Ed to put the gun down, hehe! : -P ))  
  
Chapter 5- Kaite's fate...  
  
Naraku's castle... Kikyo was in Naraku's castle. The soul-dragons were swarming around the castle. But, to InuYasha, something didn't smell right. The entire place reeked of fraud, no not literally.  
  
"Something is wrong, Kikyo isn't here, yet she is. It doesn't smell right. It smells vile." InuYasha complained.  
  
"You're right InuYasha, I smell her here, but she also seems to be far from here." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"I cannot feel her presence." The houshi said.  
  
"I too do not detect her." Sango said unhappily.  
  
"Mew?" Kirara purred nudging Sango.  
  
"Hmm.... What is it Kirara?" Sango said to the fire cat.  
  
Kirara just looked back toward their houses. Then Shippou spoke up, "Muhahaa, foolish InuYasha. You fell into my trap, this poor kitsune is my mind slave, after I deliver this message, you can have him back, and he's useless to me now. By the time you get this message I will be very close to your home and closer to Kaite. You will never make it back in time; this is what you get InuYasha for choosing that stupid miko over the smart one. You can blame yourself for the loss of you son. Maybe the loss of you wife as well...." The voice droned away leaving InuYasha stricken. He looked as if someone slapped him across the face, how could he have been so stupid.  
  
"Brother, breath. I can't hear you breathing." Sesshomaru said leaning closer to his brother. InuYasha gasped for air, he just realized he had been holding his breath. He muttered Kagome and went through flashbacks, about all the old times, it was like in his mind Kagome was already gone.  
  
Flashback....  
  
"No, Kagome don't get closer." Miroku shouted.  
  
Kagome just crept closer toward InuYasha; InuYasha stared at her in amazement ready to strike her in his demon form. She crept closer and InuYasha got frightened. "InuYasha," Kagome whispered, "InuYasha, sit." CLUNK!  
  
InuYasha fell face first into the ground, he looked up into Kagome's eyes and he saw relief. Kagome fell on her knees and hugged InuYasha, "Oh, thank goodness you're okay."  
  
End Flashback...  
  
((Sorry for the really short flashback, but it is only a summary))  
  
InuYasha stared blankly ahead not responding to anything.  
  
"Little brother, maybe we can at least try to get them. Rin and Kagome could hold her off for a short time, so lets hurry, please brother move." Sesshomaru said urgently his voice dripping with worry. He shoved his brother lightly urging him to move his movements becoming panicky. Sesshomaru couldn't bear it anymore; he pulled the Tensaiga from its hilt and struck InuYasha in the face with all his force. ((As you all should no, the Tensaiga cant hurt anything, it only heals, so don't worry, Sesshomaru didn't try to murder his brother. If you didn't know this, shame on you, and you call yourself an InuYasha fan, hmpf!))  
  
InuYasha shook his head wildly and ran off toward the houses. Everyone else hopped on Kirara, Sango carrying the now-sleeping kitsune, they sped behind InuYasha, soon catching up with him. Sango held out her hand to him, he grabbed on. Sesshomaru helped his brother up and they were off.  
  
Meanwhile, back at the houses...  
  
"Mama, are you okay?" Kenji and Kari asked their mother. Rin just nodded smiling, in her heart she grimaced at the thought of Kikyo coming here.  
  
"Aunt Rin? Where's mama?" Mai asked politely.  
  
"She's sleeping upstairs..." Rin said her voice trailing.  
  
"Am I?" Kagome asked.  
  
"MAMA!" Kaite and Mai screamed. The two children ran and hugged Kagome, Kagome hugged back. To Kagome, in her mind, she thought if she let go, her children would disappear. She held them for a few minutes, and then Rin coughed. Rin held out a cup of tea to Kagome. Kagome took it sat down next to her children and drank. The children sat silent for a bit, then Kagome spoke, "Kaite, Mai, children, all of you. Kikyo is coming here and I want to all to hide upstairs, do you understand?" The children nodded and Kagome pulled Kaite close to her, "Mai, take very good care of your brother, watch him." Mai nodded and picked up her brother and she ran upstairs with the other children to hide. Rin was about to speak but Kagome spoke again first, "I need a stronger barrier, give me your hand and your energy, let it flow through your hand into mine." The miko chanted spells and grabbed Rins hand; Rin was concentrating very hard. Suddenly the miko fell down like she got punched, hard. Rin held her hand and pulled her, up the miko kept chanting. More blows, more chanting.  
  
"You can't keep me out forever pitiful miko, you have not enough strength." Kikyo taunted.  
  
Kagome didn't reply, she just kept chanting. What seemed like hours was actually only 5 minutes. Kagome didn't take anymore blows, Rin had run out of energy, and the could hear Kikyo cursing outside, "Damn that miko, how could she alone have enough power to create this barrier?"  
  
"Alone? I think not!" Shouted Rin angrily.  
  
Kikyo taken aback said, "Wench! You were supposed to go with the others."  
  
"Was I? Did I foil your plans? I'm sorry." Rin said sarcastically.  
  
"Rotten bitch." Kikyo muttered.  
  
"What was that?" Rin asked coldly.  
  
"Enough, Rin just be quiet, the stupid miko will go soon. I hope." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Eh? Not a chance miko, SOUL DRAGONS!" Kikyo commanded.  
  
There was a flash of light, Rin picked up her sword and Kagome became a youkai. Kikyo became a ball of light and teleported into the house, "Oh, I hate that, it's such a waste of power." She turned to Rin and Kagome, "Since you got in my way wench you will die first, then you miko, then all your children." She laughed evilly.  
  
"Milady Kikyo!" One of the dragons said dropping a soul into Kikyo's hand.  
  
"Thank you my dragon, Kagome do you know what this is? A soul. It's Naraku's soul, this is what has become of my love."  
  
"Your love?" Kagome asked stunned. Kikyo didn't answer, slowly the soul gained shape, not solid, but a shape, the shape of a white baboon. It glowered at Rin and Kagome.  
  
"Thank you, Kikyo. Now, Kagome, when all of you are dead I'll have enough life energy to come back. Won't that be nice?" Naraku asked smiling.  
  
Kagome shivered with disgust, "InuYasha will come, I know he will."  
  
"Just keep thinking that miko, it'll make your death easier." Kikyo said calmly. "In the mean time lets have a little fun, eh?" Rin said laughing.  
  
"Yes, Rin lets." Kagome added.  
  
"Fine." Naraku and Kikyo said loudly.  
  
Pfwip! An arrow shot at Kikyo before anyone blinked an eye. Rin had picked up Kagome's arrow set. Naraku went through it and Kikyo caught it, the blood dripping down her hands. Another arrow was shot and Kikyo caught it with her other hand. She dropped both arrows, licked her hands clean, and smiled and Rin, her mouth dripping with blood.  
  
While this was going on, Kagome had grabbed the soul dragon and forced it to pick up Naraku's soul again. She took the soul and used her youkai powers and her miko powers to send it to oblivion, but before she could accomplish it, the soul dragon took the soul and dropped it into Kikyo's open hands. Her mouth still dripping with blood she said, "Foolish wench, thinking you could send my love to oblivion. How wrong you were and now you p..." She never finished; Rin had shot an arrow in her back and sliced off her arm. Kikyo fell to the floor wincing in pain, "Damn you bitch, damn you."  
  
I hope you all didn't forget about InuYasha and the gang, cause as this was going on they sped faster toward the houses.  
  
"Kirara, we are almost there good job." Sango soothed.  
  
Kirara mewed softly. "Look, the barrier is still up, do you think she..." Miroku said but trailed off as he heard a loud scream.  
  
"It didn't sound like Rin." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"It didn't sound like Kikyo." Miroku commented.  
  
"KAGOME!!!" InuYasha yelled jumping of Kirara and running toward his house frantically.  
  
((Hey on the brighter side of things, this chapter was longer and the cliffie wasn't so bad. Hehe, I love hearing your reviews. Lolabel.)) 


	6. Kaite's Fate Part 2

(Um.... Well thank you to the author of Trading Pain for reading my story, thanx sooooo much. Everyone enjoy part 2 of Kaite's Fate...)  
  
Chapter 6- Kaite's Fate Part 2  
  
InuYasha, now running toward his house, saw what was going on. And I'm sorry to say that what he saw wasn't a good thing. Kikyo had fallen to the ground all right. She was on the ground crying out in pain. Rin had fainted on the floor next to her, and Kagome unfortunately was screaming very loudly. Naraku was pissed of, and now he didn't care about what happened to him, he only wanted Kagome dead. So in pursuit of his goal, he had commanded the soul dragons to attack Kagome and Naraku possessed the strongest dragon for this battle while he blasted Kagome. Bit by bit, Kagome weakened. And bit by bit her energy left her and bit by bit, the shield disappeared. InuYasha unsheathed the Tetsaiga and ran toward his house in a rage, "Kagome! GET AWAY NARAKU!!!"  
  
"Oh, I guess your prince came for you after all, wench." Naraku said sounding disappointed.  
  
"That's right, and now you pay for hurting Kagome." InuYasha spat.  
  
"Really?" Naraku asked laughing.  
  
Before InuYasha could ask what was so funny, Kikyo was up and behind InuYasha in a spilt second. She jumped on him, he toppled over with her on top and she bit him, playfully.  
  
"Kikyo, get off you bitch." InuYasha said screaming at her.  
  
"Oh... you don't want to 'play' InuYasha?" She said batting her eyelashes.  
  
"No, now remove yourself from your position on top of me. NOW!" InuYasha said getting angrier by the second.  
  
"Oh.... How bout since you won't play, I'll kill you instead." Kikyo said menacingly.  
  
Shocked and angry InuYasha took his claws and swiped her face; she fell back, her hands on her face. InuYasha muttered something like, "Lucky I didn't claw your eyes out." He knocked her down with the Tetsaiga and this time she stayed down. Naraku cried in agony. Kagome winced and she fell to the ground muttering, 'Kaite', over and over again. Naraku unpossesed the dragon and went to Kikyo's side. The dragons dispersed, and the rest of the gang came into the house screaming, holding their weapons up high. They stopped suddenly when they saw Rin, Kagome, and Kikyo fainted on the floor, and Naraku hovering over Kikyo.  
  
"Rin, Rin! Rin, oh my beloved Rin, get up." Sesshomaru urged.  
  
"Huh? Oh, Sesshy!" Rin said grabbing Sesshomaru.  
  
"Thank goodness." Sesshomaru whispered.  
  
Miroku binded Naraku with a monk spell. Sango took the liberty of killing Kikyo, for safety. InuYasha tried to rouse Kagome, but she wasn't waking.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, my love, please, please, please get up. I need you, Mai needs you, and Kaite needs you." InuYasha begged his unconscious wife. She didn't answer. InuYasha shoved her gently. She still wouldn't wake.  
  
"MAMA!" came a voice from the stairs.  
  
"KAITE! How long have you been standing there?" InuYasha asked the boy.  
  
"Not long, Papa. But long enough to see Mama faint." Kaite answered.  
  
"Kaite, what do you want?" InuYasha asked his son, he was still a little shocked that 2 year old was so smart.  
  
"I want to help." Kaite stated.  
  
"Well, first tell me, how is a 2 year old so smart?" InuYasha questioned.  
  
"I'm a special 2 year old." He said plainly.  
  
"Yes, you are, you're my son." InuYasha said nodding, he went over and picked the boy up, "You're very special Kaite. Now how can you help your mother?" InuYasha said speaking softly.  
  
"I can heal her. She's to weak to open her eyes." Kaite said.  
  
"Hmm... can you?" InuYasha asked curiously.  
  
Kaite nodded. The other stood silently watching with awe.  
  
"But Papa, you wont like what has to be done. Right now Mother is gravely injured, if I don't do something soon, Mama will die." Kaite said becoming very serious.  
  
Everyone almost laughed at how cute he looked serious, but they knew it wouldn't be right to laugh, so they contained themselves.  
  
"What wont I like Kaite?" InuYasha asked puzzled.  
  
"Someone must die for her." He said solemnly.  
  
"Kaite... isn't... there another way?" InuYasha said shocked.  
  
"No, Papa, there is not." Kaite said slowly.  
  
"Kaite... who... no one would die for her except me, but then she'd be miserable." InuYasha stuttered.  
  
"I will die." Kaite said, "I knew when I was born, I had something important to do. This was my purpose in life. To sacrifice myself for Mama."  
  
"No, there must be another way." InuYasha argued.  
  
"Papa, I'm sorry, but it must be done. I love you, now get me..." Then Kaite listed a bunch of things he needed. The others ran to get them and InuYasha just stared at the bounded Naraku, who was unconsciously pinned to the wall.  
  
"This is your fault you..." InuYasha didn't go on, her tilted his head down and cried, he hugged Kaite and cried so more.  
  
Kaite began to set up the ritual, would his idea work?  
  
(sorry for the cliffie, im crying to hard to write anymore, damnit why does fruits basket have to be so damn sad. I hope u liked it...) 


	7. Lucky Death Day

(I hope I didn't make you all too sad, you will be very pleased with this chapter though I'm almost sure of it (ill give u a hint... Kaite + death = Kagome, why? Well read on and you'll see.), btw and fyi I originally planed to call this chapter Die Another Day, then I named it Lady Luck, then I changed it back, so here's what I ended up with, Lucky Death Day, oh yea, I no, im cool)  
  
Chapter 7- Lucky Death Day  
  
Kaite wouldn't hear another word his father said. InuYasha tried to convince his son there was another way, although in his heart he knew there wasn't.  
  
"Son, Kagome wouldn't want you to die for her. Your purpose in life has to be greater then sacrificing yourself for Kagome." InuYasha pleaded again. Kaite wouldn't hear it.  
  
"Papa you're only making this harder for me. I know Mama will miss me, and you will miss me, and so will Mai. But... I need to do this. To show Mama how much I care." Kaite said as he began to sniffle.  
  
"But... but..." InuYasha stuttered, then he stopped and kneeled down and hugged his son tightly.  
  
"I'll miss you Papa." Kaite said sobbing hard into his father's shoulder.  
  
"I'll miss you more, my son." InuYasha said getting emotional to a point where it was scary.  
  
Miroku, Sango, Rin, and Sesshomaru went upstairs to retrieve the other children. They found Mai sitting on the top step staring on the floor. Rin leaned down in front of her, lifted up her chin and stared straight into Mai's eyes. Rin saw her eyes were wet and her face was grim. She looked upset beyond words.  
  
"Auntie Rin... I..." Mai began.  
  
"Stop, don't say anymore. Sesshomaru go and get Kari and Ken..." Rin said before she realized that her children were standing in the doorway nearest her, "Kenji and Kari go downstairs with your father and Sango, Miroku and Tominari, all right?"  
  
The children nodded solemnly. Sesshomaru placed a hand on his wife's shoulder then followed the others downstairs.  
  
"Mai, your brother, he..." Rin stopped, now at a loss for words.  
  
"He knows so much because he's special. He's the most powerful demon in all of Feudal Japan! He told me, and he has 3x as much miko energy as Mama has. Although he's untrained, he knows more then me. I love him very much. I talk with him and he listens to me. Like my Papa's dad, he could be ruler of the Western Lands. (I got this from all the other fics I read, I have no clue if its true or not)" Mai stopped and sighed, "I don't want to lose him. He can't go, he just cant..." Mai sobbed. With the last word she said she ran downstairs and hugged Kaite as if when she let go, he'd perish in her arms.  
  
"Kaite don't go." She whispered into his ear.  
  
"I have to sister. I have to." Kaite said facing his sister, he kissed her on her cheek and spoke softer and kinder, "I need to begin, please, Mai. I love you, but you need Mama, and Papa needs her too. So let me go." He said slowly and stared into her eyes, she saw that there was no guilt or shame in his eyes on sadness and confidence.  
  
Mai let go; InuYasha picked up Mai and held her close to him. The others held back their loved ones from running to Kaite. Kaite then began chanting a few complicated miko spells, much more powerful then any of Kagome's spells.  
  
This miko here,  
She's close to death,  
She's weary and out of breathe,  
Near the Gates of Heaven she is,  
Call her back,  
Call her back!  
  
This miko here,  
She needs my help,  
For her life,  
I give up mine,  
For her soul I give up mine,  
Selflessly I sit right here,  
Waiting for you to answer my prayer.  
  
I, son of InuYasha, Kaite,  
Am this miko's son,  
Give this miko back to me,  
Take my life, my soul, my air,  
Give it to my mother here.  
  
Oh Ruler of beyond this world,  
I chant to you,  
I offer you my own soul,  
To return her life to new,  
Will you allow her back?  
  
(I made this up myself I hope you like it, I only hope it centered itself, I'm still not familiar with the html coding tools -_-;;)  
  
Kaite stopped, looked up, opened his eyes, and sprinkled some white powder on him and his mother. Suddenly his eyes went blank, his face went white, his body limp. He fell backwards, unmoving, and then a small glowing orb left his mouth. It floated away up high into the air. Shocked no one spoke, they barely noticed as Kagome opened her eyes very slowly. She lifted her sore body up from the ground and looked at the ceiling where everyone was staring, and then slowly she looked at the ground and gasped.  
  
"My boy! My son! Kaite wake up!" Kagome shouted frantically.  
  
InuYasha set his daughter down and hugged Kagome tight. Kagome began to cry, "What, what happened?"  
  
"He died saving you." InuYasha said quietly.  
  
"No, that cant be, it just cant be." Kagome cried.  
  
Kagome pried herself out of InuYasha's grip, she kneeled over her son, "Kaite wake up, come on get up, please get up." Kagome began sobbing harder, she picked up her son, she held him and rocked him, he just wouldn't wake. "Kagome, look!" Rin and Sango both shouted pointing to the orb that was still floating in the air. Another orb had appeared next to it, this new orb was bigger and purplish.  
  
The purple orb came down and stared at Kagome, and then it spoke, "Your son, is selfless, brave, and caring. He is strong and willful. He is needed here in Feudal Japan. It is not his time to die; this was merely a test, had you not cried for him, we would not allow him back. This was to see if he was strong enough to fulfill our intentions for him, and to see if you would want him back."  
  
The other whitish orb floated back into it's body. Kaite blinked a few times and sat up slowly.  
  
"Mama, are you okay?" Kaite asked. He never got a reply, his mother was hugging him to hard.  
  
(You guys aren't crying are you?) 


	8. Unity or Not

(I'm sorry that InuYasha was so emotional in the last few chapters. I'll try to fix that.)  
  
Chapter 8- Unity or Not  
  
"Kaite!!! Little Brother?" Mai yelled. It had been one week after the 'accident'. Her brother was still weak so she tried to help him as much as she could.  
  
"Mai... help... I'm stuck." Kaite said laughing.  
  
"Silly. You're too funny Kaite. Fine, okay, okay. I'm coming." Mai said laughing as well.  
  
"Hey, pups! Where are you, Kagome has lunch you little munchkins." Rin said laughing as much as the children were.  
  
"Coming Auntie Rin!" Mai and Kaite yelled, then they heard their friends yell behind them the same thing, only calling Rin by different names.  
  
"Hey Mai. Come here a second will you." Tominari said, his face, flushed.  
  
"Sure, only a second though. I'm hungry." Mai said happily.  
  
Tominari led Mai a ways away from the houses; he led them to a small clearing. Tominari watched as Mai looked around. He watched the way her eyes glistened with wonder, and the way her hair shone in the sun. He observed how delicate her skin looked. Then he shook his head, dismissing those thoughts.  
  
"Mai, you look, very nice today." Tominari said slowly.  
  
"Uh well, thank you." Mai said unsurely.  
  
"Mai, you see. Well uh. We... we've been friends for many years right? And uh... um well. I wanted to tell you that... that I... I... I li..." Tominari stuttered, but was interrupted by his mother coming to him.  
  
"Tominari! Mai! Kagome was worried. Come and eat lunch now, or you wont go outside for the remainder of the day, both of you." Sango said angrily, her anger melted into a smile as she grabbed the kids' two hands and brought them back to the house.  
  
'Later,' Tominari thought, 'I'll tell her later.'  
  
Later...  
  
"Tominari. There you are. You never finished before. What did you want to tell me?" Mai asked.  
  
Tominari looked around, then he pulled her into her room. Note: They were in Mai's house at the time. Not Tominari's Tominari pulled Mai close to him. He slowly, unsurely moved his face toward hers. Then slowly he kissed her, Mai was shocked, she held him and he held her. Neither said anything nor let go. Tominari slowly moved his face away from hers, "Mai, I love you."  
  
"Oh Tominari! I love you too. You were my friend so long, and you've been my idol and my friend. I admire you and I love you." Mai spoke softly. Although children they had found someone they truly loved. It was rare and cute but when it happened it was sure to last forever, or was hoped too at least.  
  
Morning... (No they didn't sleep together, that's gross. They're only kids, I'm not that sick-minded...- wink)  
  
"You two are up early aren't you?" Kagome said.  
  
Tominari and Mai just nodded.  
  
"Oh what's this? My child isn't keeping a secret from me..." Sango said jokingly.  
  
"Uh well Mama, that's why we're up so early. We've been discussing things..." Tominari said quietly.  
  
"Yes. Yes. Like what?" Sango asked.  
  
"Like..." Tominari began.  
  
"Like nothing. That's the secret. Nothing!" Mai interrupted. Tominari stared at her and she stared back, then understanding he nodded in agreement, "Yes, yes nothing."  
  
"Really?" Kagome said.  
  
"Yes. But you're keeping something from me, mother." Mai said becoming very serious.  
  
"Oh? Like?" Kagome said curiously.  
  
"Like Grandmother's note." Mai said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh." Kagome said becoming pale, "Yes well... I suppose you should read it. And your father's reply to it..."  
  
Dearest Kagome and InuYasha,  
  
I hope this finds you well. InuYasha came to get some more of your things from me, so I stuck this note in your bag. Since the recent events I believe it would be safer if you bought a house here, in normal Japan. The neighbors are moving out so I asked them if we could have their house for a small amount that we could offer. They agreed. So if you want the house it's here for you.  
  
Love, Mom  
  
InuYasha's reply:  
  
Dear Mom,  
  
Yes, I think it would be safer. I've talked it over with InuYasha for a while and he says it would be safer as well. So we'll pack up and come home soon.  
  
Love, Kagome  
  
"InuYasha went back and put this in the shrine house so no one would know he went anywhere. I'm sorry Mai. We are going back to normal Japan." Kagome said sadly.  
  
"No, no, no it cant be." Mai cried.  
  
Instinctively Tominari put his arm around her shoulder, Mai turned and hugged him.  
  
"It'll be okay Mai. I promise." Tominari said.  
  
"Uh..." Sango said unsure.  
  
"Well, truly Mother. Me and Mai, we're in love." Tominari said.  
  
"You are what!" Sango and Kagome shouted.  
  
Mai pulled out of Tominari's arms and nodded, "Yes mother, we are. And I refuse to go with you!"  
  
"Mai! You cannot refuse. I am your mother. I beg you, don't do this to me; you'll only hurt yourself. Please." Kagome said, becoming at a loss for words.  
  
"No! I wont let you take her." Tominari said protectively.  
  
"Mai... it's not safe. I think we should go too. At least Kagome's family, they have demon powers, and it will be easier to avoid and/or deal with demons in her world. We are human, so I think we'll go too. The house they have, I've seen it, and it's too small. We'll probably live far away from them. We most likely wont ever see them again, Sesshomaru and Rin they'll stay here though. And you can eventually come back here one day. I'm sorry Tominari. But this is how it was meant to be." Sango said crying.  
  
"No. I... I wont leave her. Even if you take me away from her, I'll look for her. I'll search my whole life for you Mai. If we ever get separated that's my promise okay?" Tominari said shaking, his voice loud and nervous.  
  
The next day...  
  
"Well everything is packed. Mai couldn't bear to say goodbye, Tominari. I'm sorry." Kagome said slowly.  
  
"Whatever." Tominari said, obviously not paying attention.  
  
"Tominari, let's go." Sango said. They had all packed the day before. InuYasha jumped through earlier with Kaite and Mai. He dropped them off at their grandmother's house. He came back to carry the others to normal Japan.  
  
"Yes. Let's" Miroku said coldly. He wasn't too fond of moving away from Feudal Japan.  
  
"Goodbye everyone! We'll miss you so much. Kenji and Kari are still upstairs. They refuse to come out they're so upset." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Goodbye everyone, I'm sorry you couldn't stay, please come visit when you can." Rin said beginning to tear.  
  
With that everyone jumped into the well. Now everyone was gone. Separated. After they jumped through, InuYasha and Kagome never did go back to see Sesshomaru and Rin for many years. They didn't see Tominari, Miroku or Sango for a few years. Eventually in many years, they'd all meet up again. But not soon. No, not soon. There was a long journey ahead. Tominari never forgot his promise, and so as I write up this story, Tominari is still searching for her. And maybe one day, he'll find her. Maybe.  
  
The End  
  
(Sorry it was so short, the sequel should be longer I hope. Yes, there will be an epilogue and a sequel. I hope you loved this story. I think the sequel story will be called Only Time Will Tell. I know you'll all read it. Thanks everyone. Any questions you have put in the review and I'll add a Q & A page to this fic okay? Good. Lolabel) 


	9. Epilogue

(I'm glad that everyone read my story, and I'll hope you'll continue to read my other stories, as well as Only Time Will Tell, the sequel to this story. Thanks everyone!)  
  
Epilogue To Winter Nights Demon Fights  
  
10 years later...  
  
"Oh. I'm 22 and I'm still alone. I remember someone I used to love, but I can't recall his name. Oh, if only we never moved from the Feudal Era. I was so happy there. I haven't seen Auntie Rin in ages. Come to think of it, I haven't been home to see my parents since winter vacation last year. College is sure time consuming, only one year left!!! Then I'll look for my lost love." Mai said, thinking out loud.  
  
"Who are you talking to Mai?" Asked Mai roommate and best friend, Kana.  
  
"Oh no one Kana." Mai said.  
  
At Mai's House  
  
"Hello? InuYasha? Kagome?" asked a young boy.  
  
"Yes, who is it?" Kagome asked.  
  
"It's Tominari. I'm looking for Mai." The boy answered.  
  
"Tominari! Is it really you?" Kagome asked coming outside to where Tominari was standing.  
  
"Hello. It's been a long time. Is Mai here, I finally managed to get here, is she here?" Tominari said curiously.  
  
"No. I'm sorry, she's at college." Kagome answered sorrowfully.  
  
"Oh." Tominari said frowning.  
  
"Come inside, wont you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Sure." Tominari said.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't Tominari." InuYasha said grinning.  
  
"Hello, InuYasha. It's good to see you." Tominari said grinning back.  
  
They hear the front door open and a girl's voice calls out, "Mother? Father? I came home to visit."  
  
Tominari held his breath as he watched the girl walk into the room he was in.  
  
"Hello. Mom, Dad, uh... Who's he?" Mai asked.  
  
Tominari's heart sank. She didn't remember him.  
  
"It's me, Tominari. Don't you remember Mai?" Tominari pleaded.  
  
"Tominari... that name, it's familiar. Oh! That's the name I couldn't remember before. It's you. I used to love you, right?" Mai said uncertainly.  
  
"Yes. You did. I kept my promise, I came back for you." Tominari said. "Promise?" Mai questioned.  
  
'She doesn't remember anything; I'll have to get her to love me all over again. I can't let this little obstacle stand between her and me, I came all this way. I refuse to give up.' Tominari thought to himself.  
  
"Yes, back in Feudal Japan, I promised that if we ever got separated I'd spend my life looking for you." Tominari answered eagerly.  
  
"Ah, yes, I sorta remember that. I remember a boy, whom I loved dearly. Then my sadness overcame me, and I forced myself to forget. I remember that much only because you reminded me, and I was daydreaming and memories that lay dormant awoke." Mai said.  
  
"Well, I'll have to help you remember. Only time will tell if you will ever love me again." Tominari said grabbing her hand.  
  
They both grinned, ready for the challenge ahead. 'If he is who he says he is, I trust him.' Mai thought to herself...  
  
(The sequel will start soon as possible. Thanks everyone. I'm glad you enjoyed the series, and I hope you'll like the sequel just as much, bye!) 


End file.
